


It Was Always You

by LadyMeMeow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2 am, Angels are Dicks, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeMeow/pseuds/LadyMeMeow
Summary: Dean Winchester finally has everything he's always wanted but feelings are hard and everything is always better at 2 am when you can't remember anything at all.





	

"Hey, Cas?" Dean whispered into the dark.  
He tried again, "Cas, baby." Slightly softer this time.  
"Cas," He threw an arm over his face and smiled, a genuine smile this time. "I know you're awake Cas."  
Dean sighed, "It's 2 am and I'm trying to confess my beautiful, undying love to you. It'd be nice if you would actually listen to me." Hopefully, that would get Castiel's attention Dean thought as he fiddled with the smooth, silver band that wrapped itself around his finger.  
It didn't.  
"Ok I'm sorry, that was mean." He paused, then sighed into the cold, night air.  
"I do mean it though, I do love you. I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry. I'm an asshole and I know it and I'm so damn sorry." The hunter let out that famous self-deprecating laugh and squeezed his eyes shut before continuing, "You deserve so much better than this Cas, you deserve so much better than me. But I do love you. I've loved you since I first saw you and I've loved you every day since. I don't regret any of it, never have and never will. I don't regret that day when I kissed you and I don't regret that day I took you out for the first time and I made a complete ass of myself and I will never regret the day I decided I wanted to marry you and I don't regret that day that I did. The only thing I do regret is not getting my head out of my ass sooner."  
Castiel didn't even stir.  
"Dammit Cas, I love you and I'm sorry," Dean exclaimed and tried to roll over and wrap his arm around Castiel's waist.  
But he was met with nothing. The bed next to him was empty. Cas hadn't even been there. Dean was filled with a sudden rage that enveloped his entire being. He had beard his soul and Cas hadn't even been there. Castiel was gone and Dean didn't even know where he was, maybe he had come to his senses and slipped away like any sane person would. But when Dean noticed the walls all the anger drained out of him.  
Decorating the plain white wall we're long, dark burns that extended along the far wall and even wrapped around the left wall too. Castiel was gone. Dean choked back a sob, Cas was gone and he was never coming back. Dean remembered that night, it was a normal night just like any other when they came for him. He had wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pressed his face into the back of his neck when they had burst in. They had flung Dean against the wall and held him mere inches above the ground but he was still powerless. They had grabbed Cas and pushed him against the other wall. Dean had watched the light burn out of his eyes and his wings explode against the wall and Dean wasn't able to do a damn thing to stop them. They had left Dean alone that night and he didn't know why, he didn't even know why they had come for Cas or who they were. Full sobs had overcome Dean now and the tears were freely running down his face. Cas was gone.  
"Cas baby, I love you so much and I am so so sorry." he whispered into the cold, empty night.  
Dean only regretted two things in his life, but he will always know that everything is always better at 2 am when you can't remember anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry, if it makes you feel any better I cried while writing this. Why did I think this was a good Idea. I'd love to hear you're feedback though!  
> If you want to find me on tumblr go to http://lady-me-mow.tumblr.com/ (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
